


Sleep easy my dear

by Persephione



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Oneshot, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephione/pseuds/Persephione
Summary: Clint Barton hates staying in medical... The Winter Soldier makes it a bit more bearable.





	Sleep easy my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get into posting stuff fairly regularly even if its short. Might extend this piece and make it a threeshot eventually, we'll see. Enjoy! 
> 
> PS - Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

As he comes back to himself he smells disinfectant and feels crisp hard sheets on his back.

His first thought is, crap I’m in medical.

His second thought is, okay what’s today’s escape plan.

He lucks out when on opening his eyes he realises there is no one in the room with him, however a quick glance around tells him there are no vents or other exits other than the door so sweet talking the nurses will be the way he has to go. 

He hobbles out of bed ignoring the way his ribs ache like they’ve been cracked and how short his breath is and just focuses on his main goal. He manages to get the door open.

“Aww no.” There blocking his only exit is Bucky Barnes. Clint assesses him again, nope, not Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier or as Tony has affectionately named him, Winter. It always takes some time after a battle for Bucky to come back which means either the battle was stupidly hard and dangerous or Clint hasn’t been out for long.

“Heeeey Winter!” He smiles his best most dazzling smile. No nurses, but who says the charm offensive can’t work on Winter? “You fancy moving out the way so I can mosey on back to my rooms?”

Winter frowns and then gently turns him round and ushers him back into bed. 

Clint doesn’t even try to protest, he sighs and asks forlornly. “You sure mate? You could just let me go.” Winter has now succeeded in manhandling him into bed and even going so far as to tuck him in.

“Hawk needs rest.” Winter mutters. Which is practically chatty coming from him. Clint knows that he needs rest, he felt his whole body protesting as he stumbled to the door but…

“Can’t.” He manages to mutter to himself, relaxing back into his pillows and getting ready for a long day of pain and suffering.

Winter with his superhuman hearing cocks his head to one side as if asking why, its strangely adorable and is the one of the only reasons why Clint responds.  
“Won’t relax, need to be in a secure location or have someone watching my back.”

Natasha would often be the one to watch his back when he ends up getting stuck in medical, but she is currently on a “vacation” hunting Bruce. Before that it was always… He swallows a lump in his throat.

Winter blinks a couple of times before pulling up a chair, he looks around for the best vantage point and moves it so he has a clear view of the door and Clint, at an angle at the bottom of his bed.

Clint’s looking at him a little bewildered. Winter nods at him brusquely and then pats his leg awkwardly like he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

_Sleep_ , he’s saying, _I’ve got your back._

Clint swallows down the lump in his throat and blinks back the tears that unwillingly spring to his eyes.

“Thanks,” He says roughly and when he closes his eyes, sleep for once doesn’t allude him.


End file.
